Troubles of a Working Girl
by Prinzzez Kitten
Summary: Two people show up in Pucca's life one day. What do they have in store for her? Is Garu falling in love with her? Well, the only way to find out to is to read!
1. Chapter 1

Troubles of a Working Girl.

OK I am orange soda lover and I can't log back in as that so I'm going to finish this story! I'm sorry I kept you waiting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca. But it would be cool if I did!

It was a hectic morning in the restaurant. Pucca was going around to each table and taking orders then going to the kitchen and giving the orders to the chefs. After what seemed like a year, everyone finally left. Then Pucca decided to wash the tables. She turned on her ipod, grabbed a cloth and a bucket of soapy water and got to work. While Pucca was cleaning two people walked in, Pucca didn't see them, so she kept cleaning. " Done." Pucca said with a smile of satiation on her face. " Uncle, I'm going out. I finished my chores." Pucca called to her uncle. And with that she was off. " Ok Pucca but would you come here for a minute. Pucca?" Said Uncle Dumpling. " It can wait." Said one of the people that had walked in earlier. Pucca didn't know where she was going but she though she herd Ching giggling and she just had to she what was happening. " Hi Ching!" Said Pucca. " Shhhh!" Ching shushed Pucca. "Come here. I'm watching Garu and Abyo fighting and I don't want to interrupt them." Ching said in a hushed tone. "Ok." Pucca said. " Heyau! Ho! Way! Wow!" Abyo said as he fell into a puddle. Garu couldn't help but snicker to himself. Pucca and Ching started to laugh quietly. "Why do you like him again?" Asked Pucca. "I don't know he is funny." Said Ching. " It's not that funny." Abyo said in announce. " Yes it is!" Pucca and Ching said tumbling out of the bush they were hiding behind. " How did you two get here."Abyo asked wiping the mud of himself. " We walked here. Duh." Pucca said. Garu just realized Pucca had come and he was about to take off like a jet. But he decided to turn around to make sure it was her. He turned around and dropped his jaw the quickly shut it agin. " Wow Pucca you look different." Garu said trying not to blush. Pucca did not put her hair and it was just floating around her, and the way that it fell onto her face made her look heavenly. Her shirt was white with a heart on it, and she had dark blue jeans on that had an embroidered dragon on one leg. " Thank you?" Pucca said a bit astonished that Garu had almost complemented her. They all stood there for a moment in silence. " Hey I have to show you guys something." Ching said breaking the silence. She then led them through twists and turns and over logs. "We are here." Ching said. " Wow." They all said. It was beautiful too, it was a huge cliff. It had a large willow tree and a little pond. Pucca, amazed by the beauty of the cliff, walked a little to far right to and fell on the cliff. "Ahhh." Pucca yelled as she started to fall. "Oh my God!" Ching, Abyo, and Garu all said at the same time. And just like that Garu was off. He ran down the cliff as fast as any ninja could maybe even faster. He had to save Pucca even if he didn't like her, or... did he? All these thoughts raced through his mind as he ran. Soon he found himself at the bottom of the cliff, he made it faster then he expected. Then he saw Pucca falling. He stretched his arms open to catch he. When he did catch her he fell. As soon as the both got up Pucca swung her arms around him and said, " Oh Garu thank you!" Pucca then kissed Garu on the lips then pulled away in embarrassment. " I-I-I got to go." Pucca said then ran off. " Pucca wait!" Garu yelled hoping she would come back. But she didn't, so he walked up the cliff. And when he was about half way there he was blinded by something shiny, so he dug it out of the ground and found it was a necklace and toled himself the next time he sees pucca he would give her this and then continued to walk up the cliff. When he made it to the top of the cliff he found Abyo and Ching under the tree cuddling with each other. Garu interrupted them and toled them what happed, then he went to his house. At his house Garu had some time to think. " Pucca seems different. But why do I even care? I mean its Pucca." Garu pondered to himself. He had never cared about her much before so why today why now? "And why didn't she like attack me with kisses not that I wanted her to but it seems strange."Garu said then slapped himself for thinking so much about Pucca. Meanwhile Pucca slowed her run to a stop, and sat down. " Oh I wish I had a mom, she would help me win Garu's heart. She would know everything that I don't" Pucca said. She was in front of the restaurant. " Pucca would you come here please?" Asked her Uncle Dumpling. "Yes uncle." Pucca called. And the got up and walked into the restaurant. "I'm here Uncle, what do you want?" Pucca asked "Pucca, I have some people you need to meet." Uncle Dumpling said walking into the kitchen. "Pucca meet your mother and father." Uncle Dumpling said showing Pucca the two people that had walked in earlier. "What...I...but..." Pucca said stuttering. "Pucca sweetheart come give your mother a hug." Said Pucca's mother. Pucca hesitated then looked into her mother and fathers eyes they were her parents they had the same big brown eyes and warm smile she did._"My wish came true!" _Pucca thought to herself "Yes Mom." Pucca said trying to hold back her tears. "Wow, mom that sounds so good." Pucca thought.

Not bad huh? Well if it is not ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Troubles of a Working Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own Pucca

I read my story and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes.

Later. "Pucca darling your father and I have decided it would be better to raise you in our home. So o pack your stuff we are going back to Tokyo tomorrow!" Pucca's mom said. "Tokyo?!" Pucca said. She then took off running. "Don't worry sister she dose that often." Uncle Dumpling said patting his sister on the back. Pucca ran to the place Ching had shown them earlier. Pucca didn't see him but Garu was on the other side of the tree. (By the way I make her sound Its like she needs glasses.) "I don't want to go to Tokyo. Why are Mom and Dad making go?" Pucca said, She was starting to cry. "Tokyo!" Garu thought.( Well I might as well tell you how he got here after a little ninja training he got bored and went for a walk the he saw the huge cliff and started to walk up after a little while he found something shiny he dug at the dirt a bit and discovered a necklace and thought is he saw Pucca again he would give it to her and the he went on his way) He was not happy. He began to sneak away he had to find Ching she would know what to do. Ching was jumping rope in front of her house. "Ching its Pucca she is moving to Tokyo!" Garu said. "Pucca is moving! What shouldn't you be jumping for joy?" Ching asked "Long story come on." Garu said taking Ching's hand and running. "Garu Where are we going?" Asked Ching. "You have to talk to Pucca. You will make her feel better." Said Garu "Just hang on." "Ok." Said Ching holding Garu's hand harder. When they finely reached there secret spot they saw Pucca crying under the tree. "Oh Pucca, are you ok?" Asked Ching. "Oh Ching, I'm so happy to see..." Pucca said raising her head to see Ching. But she didn't just see Ching she saw Garu. And what else she saw broke her heart, Ching and Garu were holding hands. (Really Ching and Garu forgot to let go of each others hand. But how was Pucca supposed to know?) "Ching I thought you were my friend." Pucca said getting up and falling. Garu quickly let go of Ching's hand to help Pucca up. Pucca pushed him back, got up and said to him "Garu...I...your not worth it I'm glad I'm moving to Tokyo so I can get away from you!" The Pucca punched Garu so hard he fell to the ground. He thought at that moment it was all over he missed his chance to be with the smartest, prettiest, kindest girl in all of Sooga Village. Why had he always pushed her away? How didn't he see her for who see is? _"Stupid! I'm such and idiot! Wait what did I do?"_ Garu thought to himself. As Pucca walked away she mumbled under her breathe "Great now my only friend is Abyo! Ugh. Hopefully I will make better friends in Tokyo."

Ok sorry it took so long, I will write the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Troubles of a Working Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Pucca

Pucca walked away heart broken. She just lost her best friend in the world. And the love of her life. "Well better go pack. And say sorry to Mom." said Pucca. Garu got up he had to find Pucca and apologize. The thing was Garu didn't know what he did. He cot up to her, but she just ignored him. "Pucca what is wrong, what happen back there?" Garu asked walking along side of her. Pucca didn't say anything she just sped up her pace hoping Garu would go back to his girlfriend, and leave her alone. _"Please go! Please go! Please go!" _She thought to herself "Pucca what did I do? Please just tell me." Garu said catching up to Pucca. "Garu just leave me alone." Pucca toled him. "Please just tell me." Garu asked. "Go away!" Pucca shouted at him louder then she has ever shouted. "I'm sick of you your just a big jerk! Just go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone!" Pucca said still shouting. "Girlfriend? Oh Ching. Wait Pucca Ching is not my girlfriend I don't even like her like that." Garu said trying to explain. Pucca stood there for a minuet lost in her thoughts then she took off she didn't care what he had to say. Garu stood in place for a minute then said "Crap, that didn't work the way I had hoped." Pucca walked up to the restaurant she walked over to her mom and hugged her then they all walked inside. But all the time some one was watching them in the bushes. "Ninjas I have been going about this all wrong. It seems that Garu has a little crush on Pucca, all I have to do is kidnap Pucca's new parents and Garu will be helpless against me. Ninjas attack!" Tobe ordered his ninjas, but to his dismay they were busy playing jump rope and jacks. "I said ninjas attack!" Tobe yelled at his ninjas who jumped up and ran into the restaurant. "Come on Pumpkin I will help you pack." Said Pucca's dad. (Hey I have to tell you that Pucca's mom's name is Connie and her dad's name is Yoshio.) "I will meet you there I need to do something first." Yoshio said. "Ok Dad." Pucca said and walked into her room. And looked around then she started to rip up all the picturers of Garu and Ching. (All accept on that she didn't see it was one that was taken of Ching, Garu, Abyo, and her.) A minute later she heard her mom and dad yelling for help. Pucca rushed down stairs and into the kitchen to see her mom and dad being tied up by Tobe's ninjas. "Tobe w...what are you doing to my parents." Pucca said trying to reach for the knife behind her. "If I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Would it?" Tobe asked walking closer to Pucca. "I guess not." Pucca said grabbing the knife on the blade and cutting her self. "Ow." Pucca said. "Oh you cut yourself. Don't worry there will be move pain were that came from." Tobe said still walking toward her. "Oh yeah. Garu will stop you he always does." Pucca said picking up the knife and holding it in front of Tobe. "Now, now Pucca don't be like that." Tobe said pushing the knife out of the way. Pucca gulped. "I...uh. Look it's Garu and he is defenseless to you." Pucca said pointing off to the side with noting there. "Really pucca do you think I will fall for that" Asked Tobe. "I kind hoped you would." Said Pucca. "Nope" Said Tobe. Then before Pucca could do anything Tobe kissed her on the lips. When the kissed ended Pucca was escaped. Tobe turned around and pointed to his Ninjas and said "Take them away, somewhere Pucca or Garu would never guess." Fowled by evil laughter. Pucca was running but she didn't know were to. She prayed that Garu was not mad at her she needed his help Ching and Abyo to. _"Uh-oh."_ Pucca thought to herself. Right then it occurred to her that her hand was bleeding, but that didn't stop her she was on a mission.

Sooooooooo what do you people think? I like this story so far but I have a little writers block again. And you might not get the next chapter till September cause both my friends are out of state and I get my insertion from them and the day I see them again I will get started on the next chap! Until then Bye!! . (Kitty)


	4. Chapter 4

This is the chapter you have all been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pucca. But I do own this half eaten glazed cinnamon bun.

"_Man, I am not having a good_ _day. First I have to move to Tokyo. Second my_ _so-called best friend and true love are going out. And third Garu's arch enemy kissed me. Ewwwww, I'm still gaging." _Pucca thought to herself. She stopped she could not go much further her whole hand was covered in blood, her mouth tasted like Tobe, and she was out of breath. "Thank God!" Pucca said. She had stopped right in front of a little stream. She stuck her cut hand in the cool water and pulled it out even faster. "Ow." She said. The water hurt but she knew it was good for her bleeding hand. So she stuck it back in. A look of pain spread across her face but she forced herself to keep her hand in. She watched as the blood washed away. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and at last she took her hand out of the icy water. Then with her other hand she splashed some water on her face. She looked into the water and saw her refection but just as soon as she had looked it changed. It changed as if she was looking in a crystal ball, it was her Mom and Dad, and Tobe. She growled at the water as if thinking if she was fierce to the refection of Tobe the kiss would have never happened. But she saw Tobe taking her parents away. Then she saw Ching. She looked so sad. Pucca looked away and then looked back she was still there, so Pucca splashed it and it changed to Garu. "Oh, God." Said Pucca she knew she was so mean to him. She was about to splash the water but then she saw it, a necklace. (The same necklace Garu found on the cliff.) "Oh." Said Pucca. She looked harder. Pucca saw Garu sitting on the front porch of his house looking at he necklace and sighed. Pucca stood up and she knew were Garu was and she needed his help she just preyed that he would help her. She started running, and as she ran she stepped in the stream, erasing the image and turning it back into a normal stream. Meanwhile at Garu's house, Garu stuffed the necklace into his pocket. He wasn't mad at Pucca, no he was mad at himself. "I wish I had just one more chance, anything." He said to himself in the quite of the clearing. Then he thought that he did have a right to be mad at Pucca and come to think of it he was a little mad, but then he brushed it of. "A good ninja never holds a grudge." He said. Meanwhile Pucca was just outside the clearing. She gulped, then she held her stomach. "Oh." She said. _"He is going to be mad at me I just know it." _She said to herself. She stepped forward, and stopped. _"Come on Pucca it is no big deal. You have been to Garu's house a hindered times."_ She toled herself. And she walked slowly into the clearing. She hid behind a bush and watched to see if Garu was still on his porch. He was. So she stepped out, and walked over to Garu. "Garu I need your help." Pucca said. "Pucca what happened?" Garu asked and stood up to rush over to Pucca. "First I'm sorry I was mean to you." Said Pucca looking into his eyes. "It is ok." Said Garu reassuring her. "Well after I yelled at you I went home, you see I'm moving to Tokyo Because my parents came to find me." She Said "Mm-hm?" Said Garu. (He already knew the whole moving to Tokyo part, but he didn't want to interrupt her.) "So I go home to say sorry to my family, and go up stairs to wait for my Dad and pack. Then I hear my Mom scream. So I rush down stairs and do you know what I see?" She asked. "Well no." Said Garu. "I see Tobe tying up my Mom and Dad. And so he like backs me into a corner, and I try to grab the knife behind me and cut my hand." Pucca said and showed Garu he had which again is cover with blood. "Oh My God! Pucca are you ok?" Garu asked. "I'm fine. But then I grab the knife properly and hold it up in front of me and Tobe pushes it aside. Then I tried to trick him." said Pucca. "What did you say?" Asked Garu. "Well huh I said "Look it is Garu and he is defenseless to you." and well that did not work. Then shudders he kissed me, on the lips." Said Pucca. "What?!" Asked Garu. "He kissed me. And know he has my parents. Please will you help me?" Asked Pucca. "Yes of course." Said Garu. "But first let my get you a bandage for your hand." "No time. Come on." Pucca said. And she took Garu by the hand and started running. (Oh if you were wondering she took him by the hand that was not bleeding.) They ran until they got to the little stream Pucca had stopped at before. "Uh Pucca why did we stop here?" Asked Garu. "Well this water makes my hand fell better and it is like a crystal ball." Said Pucca. "Ok..." Said Garu. Pucca stuck her hand in the water and felt the same pain as she did before, but not as much. After all the blood washed away, she pulled her hand out, the cut looked better then before and was not bleeding as much. "See." Pucca said. "Yes, but were is the crystal ball?" Asked Garu. "I was getting to that." Said Pucca. Pucca looked into the water, and once again saw her reflection then as it happened before it changed. Pucca looked up a Garu with an "I Toled you so" kind of look on her face. "Wow." Said Garu and he looked harder. It was Tobe and he did have Pucca's parents. "Come on we have to save them." Said Garu holding out his hand for Pucca. "Wait." Said Pucca. She splashed the water and saw Ching then splashed it again and it changed back into the stream. "Ok, now I'm ready." Pucca said and grabbed Garu's hand.

Ha so this is not the end. Normally I don't like long stories but I'm getting into this! See you for the next chapter! .


End file.
